


Voltron Legacy

by Vld_cosplay_trash1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vld_cosplay_trash1/pseuds/Vld_cosplay_trash1
Summary: Its been years since the paladins flew their lions and now its time for the kids to school the parents.





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is soft in this, he didn't extract the quintessecnce from the alteans but he did save them.

Keith and Lance looked proud at their two beautiful daughters, Kyla and Leia, playing with the other Paladins children. Hunk and Shay had Bee a month after Leia and Kyla were born anf they have been inseperable ever since. Pidge's son Teal, named for his unusually teal colored hair, is trying to get Leia's attention. Alfor and Daizk, Allura and Lotor's children are messing with Shiro's adopted daughter Roxy. Matt and Nyma's daughter Mac is giving her baby brother Sam a piggyback ride. They had all been dropped of at the McKogane house in Havana so that the kids could spend a little time together before Lotor and Allura go back to space.

"Lance, I think we did a good job, don't you?"  
"Keith of course we did. We're Lance and Keith space ranger partners forever!"  
"You are lucky I love you sharpshooter"  
"I love you too samurai"


	2. Good News?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop sending hate to the va's guys they love vld as much as we do.

Keith and Lance awoke to their kids and Allura smiling down at them.  
"Dad wake the fuck up" Luke yells and Kyla hits him on the head "LANGUAGE, MOTHERFUCKER".

Keith groaned and covered his gead with the pillow "Kids what have i said about cussing in front of Allura?"  
The kids hung their heads "To not to" Kyla and Luke say in unison. Allura looks at her niece and nephew lovingly (she has adopted the klance children) "Lonce, Keith I have some terrible news, Ryner has picked up a distress signal in another galaxy." Keith bolts out of bed but Lance stays and doesn't move "Lura, I cant not anymore I spent too long away from my family when Luke and Kyla were little I won't leave them now. " Lonce please they might need Voltron and we cant form without you."

Keith sits back down looking at his husband, they spent most of Kyla and Luke's life fighting the pockets of galra warlords and had only just returned to earth permanently 6 years ago to find their daughter transitioning to their son. They hadn't seen Luke this happy in years why take his dads away from him now when he has just recovered from the final surgery. "Allura, Lance is right we cant go back to space not now for not only our sake but Luke and Kyla as well we just got back and Luke is done with his surgeries we cant leave them again." Allura looked relieved "Thank goodness Pidge said you wouldn't go back but Lotor doubted you, daddy issues you know how that goes. But I do ask that you come with me to Atlas, Luke and Kyla as well, there is something you all must see."

The five of them walked into Atlas hanger to see Iverson, Kolivan, Krolia, and Shiro standing in front of a deep space monitor. Lotor, Pidge, Hunk, Shay and Matt were looking at the ship that Lotor and Allura created before the journey home began.

"Lotor I think if we raised the output of the quintessence instead of the potency you would be able to go faster and have a far less risk of accidentally blowing up" Pidge said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  "But if we increase the output too much we could still blow up and get scattered across the galaxy" Hunk pointed out "However is you increase both equally but put safeguards up you should be able to increase peed and if we add the enhancements Alfor suggested the engine capacity could be increased as well" Matt said.

"OK, I know you all are giant nerd but could you not speak nerdy when im here I cant understand a single word you say and neither can Keith" Lance yelled finger gunning Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is so sparratically updated. im doing more things at my job than I was


End file.
